Coffee Shop
by watchitstark
Summary: Hermione and Narcissa meet in the same tiny coffee shop every day for months. HG/NM


**Coffee Shop**

**Challenge: **"The Falling In Love at a Coffee Shop Challenge"

**Challenger:** Anonymity Effect

**Pairing:** Hermione/Narcissa

Hermione leant back in her chair and heaved a deep sigh. She was relaxing with a coffee in the cosy little coffee shop that was nestled just around the corner from her apartment building. It was one of her favourite places to go, being in Muggle London as it was and therefore she was never having people gawping at her or asking for her opinion or some advice. She was sick and tired of being seen as a celebrity for doing something that saw as right, something that she believed that she had had to do, something that many others had done. So instead she settled in at her favourite little coffee shop with a coffee, a book, and her iPod every evening to unwind after a day working in the bookshop next door. And so far she had never bumped into someone she knew. And she had never been expecting that to change. She was quite happy with this almost lonely existence, the only other time that she interacted with other people was when she talked to her boss and owner of the bookshop, and the waitress, who knew her know, but knew that she didn't like to talk. Until that day. It was Tuesday, and one would think that interesting things never happened on a Tuesday. Tuesday's were just about the most average days of the week, along with Thursdays, but something extraordinary happened this Tuesday. This Tuesday, Narcissa Malfoy, now Narcissa Black, or at least that's what the papers had been talking about for the last few weeks. She'd only glanced up to grab her coffee off the table, but the expensive Muggle garments, long white blonde hair and startling blonde hair had drawn her eyes up. And eye contact was established. And she gasped as it clicked in her brain. This was Narcissa Black that she was looking at, and she didn't even look disgusted, just shocked. Hermione pulled the buds out of her ears, wondering if Narcissa was going to take it as a sign to talk to her, and whether she would actually mind. She watched as Narcissa walked up to counter, looking pretty nice in black skinny jeans, flat boots and a turquoise turtleneck with a light black jacket over it, practically the perfect outfit for the beautiful autumn weather. She ordered a coffee and stayed at the counter, having a quick chat. That time, Narcissa sat at a different table and they peaked at each other over their respective novels. That time, Hermione was first to leave. The next time, Hermione came in slightly earlier, and Narcissa slightly later, almost as if they were trying to widen the interval, unconsciously trying to see each other. This time Hermione felt her presence, and when she looked up Narcissa was already looking at her, her eyes having already found her. Blue eyes averted as soon as Hermione looked up, and a slight pink tinge dusted the top of her cheekbones, bright against alabaster skin. This continued for quite a while, maybe even months. Hermione wasn't counting of course. The brunette was always there first, and she always looked up when Narcissa came in, but now she didn't look away, and they maintained eye contact until Narcissa was past her and had gone up to the counter to order. This time, she didn't walk past her to the table in the opposite corner; she sat down across from Hermione, a warm smile spreading over her face as she pulled her book out her bag and settled into the purple comfy armchair. This time, Hermione was last to leave. It was winter, and soon it was through Christmas, and then New Year. And they were still sitting together not speaking. Then one day, Hermione had had enough. She had let Narcissa make all the moves so far, and now it was her turn. As the blonde sat down she took her ear buds and closed her book. And then she broke the silence.

"Hi." She said nervously, her voice a little rusty from lack of use; these days she didn't have many reasons to say much. Narcissa looked up from getting her book out and grinned, an honest to God grin, one that lit up her whole face and her eyes.

"Hello. How are you?" And from one little word, they talked for hours.

This continued for months. Talking, laughing, sometimes even crying as things from the war that shouldn't have happened were discussed, Malfoy Manor, everything. Things that neither had ever talked about before. And they laughed at anecdotes from each other's school years, from back when they were innocent and carefree, and then they laughed at the Daily Prophet, at Ron's marriage to Lavender, and grew sombre over Hermione's broken relationship with the once Golden Trio. And a relationship grew. And they touched hands, and hugs were exchanged, and they started to share an armchair when it got really cold in February, with the gusty wind blowing in each time the door was opened, which wasn't very much but it was still an excuse. And though neither would admit it, they knew that they both craved the other's touch. It wasn't said, it wasn't acknowledged, but they both felt it. And again, Hermione felt the task of moving the relationship on that one final step was up to her, and she found that she didn't mind at all. So that next day, when they snuggled in that purple armchair, she put her hand on Narcissa's thigh and left it there, and then the next day she sat playing with the blonde's long slender digits that were resting on her own thigh. Then the next day she was lying across the armchair they always shared dramatically and Narcissa sat on her, laughing. The next day, Narcissa was there first. And as the brunette walked through the door, she saw that her coffee was waiting for her, and Narcissa hadn't yet sat down. The blonde turned as she came closer, running over to hug her as they did as their usual greeting. But as the blonde drew away to sit down, Hermione grabbed her hand and drew her back, leaning in for a kiss, hand flying to cheek, slender digits wrapping in brunette curls and the waitress had the nerve to clap, with an exasperated "Finally!" They drew away, blushing, and collapsed into the purple armchair, arms around each other, lips seeking the other.


End file.
